


My Little Neckerchief and Me

by cdnacho98



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdnacho98/pseuds/cdnacho98
Summary: This is just a cute little fluffy poem paying homage to Merlin's true love: his neckerchief. Inspired by a line from "The Neckerchief", a FFN one shot by Gingeraffealene
Relationships: Merlin/Neckerchief (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Little Neckerchief and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Neckerchief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776241) by Gingeraffealene. 



**My Neckerchief and Me**

Today it's just the two of us

The rest of them can't come

That's what they get for telling me

That you and I look dumb.

Arthur says you're tacky

Gaius thinks you're old

Gwaine used you to blow his nose

Last time he had a cold.

But I don't care what they all say

I still like you a lot

You're soft and red and always make

The perfect double knot.

You help me with my errands

You help me when I clean

You help me wipe away my tears

When Arthur's being mean.

When you're not tied around my neck

I don't feel fully dressed

When I'm away from you too long

Sometimes I get depressed.

They don't know you the way I do

They just don't understand

But you're the one who's always there

Whenever I need a hand.

Don't listen to what that clotpole says

He needs help getting dressed _._

You're still my special neckerchief

And I love you the best.


End file.
